5 Things Sam Never Told Daniel
by KrisK
Summary: From the beginning, Sam had feelings for Daniel. She just didn't know how to tell him. Sam/Daniel story.


A/N: Just a little idea that forced itself between my other stories. Maybe spoilers for Meridian, Fallen, Grace, and Moebius? And, um…this is definitely a Sam/Daniel story! Thanks to all the others who have created these 5 things stories – you were all the inspiration!

Disclaimer: Not mine - just borrowing and will give back when asked.

The first thing Sam never told Daniel was during their first year as SG-1. Sam watched Daniel bathe in a river near an off-world campsite. She saw him take his clothes off, enter the water, and wash the grime away from the day's activities. She hid behind a large cottonwood-type tree, holding her breath the entire time. She nearly gave herself away with the deep sigh she let out as he dipped himself under to rinse his hair. She knew it was wrong. He was a married man, after all. But she didn't turn away even as he walked up on the shore to gather his clothes. She tried to quietly leave, but froze as Daniel laid out his shirt on a grassy patch near the river and sat down in the sun to dry off. Oh! She could barely catch her breath! It took all the strength she could gather to pull herself away and go back to the camp.

When Daniel returned, he gave Sam a gentle smile and sat beside her at the fire. He could hear her take several deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. He thought she may have been blushing a bit, as well. He could feel an attraction that he hadn't noticed before. Not the time or place, but it was there. He sat next to her until Jack said it was time for bed.

Sam didn't know he had seen her approach the river and she didn't notice that his smile lasted through the entire mission.

* * *

The second thing Sam never told Daniel was in their third year. Jack thought the team needed to teach Teal'c about karaoke. They agreed to let each other pick the songs. Sam chose "Lady in Red" for Daniel. It had been one of her favorite songs as a teenager and she always imagined her husband singing it to her at their wedding. She braced herself as the music started. Jack and Teal'c watched and made snide remarks, thoroughly amused at Daniel's expense. Sam closed her eyes and imagined dancing cheek-to-cheek with Daniel.

He didn't get the tune right at first, distracted by embarrassment. But then he noticed Sam's closed eyes. His shoulder's dropped and his voice strengthened. He knew she wanted him to sing to her, so he did. When he finished, they all cheered. Daniel offered Sam the microphone. She took it from him, but realized that she was breathing too quickly to sing. She excused herself and went to the ladies' room to compose herself. When she returned, Daniel had chosen "Tell Him" as her song. He wished that she would…

* * *

The third thing Sam never told Daniel happend when Daniel died. Sam and Jack packed up his apartment. Jack started with the bookcase knowing that it would be the most time-consuming. Sam began in the bedroom packing away Daniel's clothes. Socks and underwear were put into garbage bags while shirts and pants were put in boxes to be donated. After putting the last of Daniel's dress pants in a box, she pulled out a light-blue dress shirt. She held it up to her face and breathed it in. It smelled like him, it felt like him. She held it for nearly a minute as tears sat in the corners of her eyes. She then folded it and took it out to sit by her purse. Jack didn't say anything. He understood.

One night, after Daniel returned, he walked past Sam's bedroom during a team-night. He saw the shirt folded neatly next to her pillow. He smiled sadly when he noticed the tear-stains. He was very glad to home.

* * *

The fourth thing Sam didn't tell Daniel happened in their seventh year.

Sam was tired. Her head was feeling better now that she was home, but her heart ached. How could she have let herself fall in love with both of them? Her attraction to Daniel felt so raw, so primitive, oh so real! But she loved him like a brother, right? So why did her thoughts turn to him after her 'conversation' with Jack? And Jack! She knew he loved her, too, but they both knew that the wait was stealing any chance at possibly getting together. She had to let one of them go. Maybe both. She didn't really have either, she admitted to herself. Daniel had no idea about her feelings and Jack, well, he was unavailable. She either had to tell Daniel, or forget about him entirely. But she didn't think she'd ever find the courage.

Daniel watched Sam sitting back in her chair, very uncharacteristically, at the morning briefing. She definitely was not paying attention to anything Dr. Weir was saying. Her eyes went from Jack to Daniel and back again. An occasional deeper breath was Daniel's only clue to what she was thinking. Maybe a tear? Daniel's heart could barely take watching Sam struggle. He wanted to make her mind up for her, but knew that it was a battle she had to fight for herself. Still, he wished he could take her in his arms and keep her forever.

* * *

During their eighth year...

They walked and talked for hours. Jack's pond was, to them, the most peaceful, safe, most beautiful place in the universe. Jack and Teal'c occupied themselves with fishing and chess, intending to give the new couple space yet complete support.

Daniel's heart was full! Sam, with Jack smiling beside her, had told Daniel that she loved him. Just a simple 'I love you, Daniel'. It was completely out of the blue! He about fell over! Teal'c smiled and nodded his head in approval as Daniel's eyes questioned her intent. Jack gave her a gentle push into Daniel's arms. Sam smiled at Jack, took a deep breath, and grasped Daniel's face, kissing him before he could say a word. He kissed her back then simply said, "It's about time." She smiled. If he only knew!

* * *

He was just sitting there! At the commissary no less! He glanced up from his lunch to catch her bright eyes and growing smile. When he smiled back, she sighed. Oh, that man! 'He had to know', Sam thought. His very presence melted her.

He sat his fork down, took a drink of his coffee, and looked from Sam to the door. "Sam," he said with a smile. "You want to get out of here?"

Oh, he knew!


End file.
